


Easy as 1,2...

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: Comment Fic Fills [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Stiles pulls off the greatest rescue mission in the history of <i>ever.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy as 1,2...

**Author's Note:**

> For the commentfic meme, also filled [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/370077.html?view=64250269#t64250269).
> 
> Marginally AU -- it's an experiment to see if I'd like to go this route, a set-up for a 'verse I might play in later. BUT WHO KNOWS.

One night, Stiles pulls off the greatest rescue mission in the history of _ever._

“Leaving?” Derek parrots. His shoulders are squared and he looks composed, but a muscle in his jaw twitches.

Stiles scores one point for himself and doesn’t skip a beat. “Yep, off to the Big Apple. Wall Street. The city that never sleeps. Gotham.” He quirks a grin at the werewolf. “Just wanted to say goodbye. I’ll really miss the way you,” he gestures vaguely, “threaten me with violence. With your hands and whatnot.”

“Stiles.” His name drops like a stone from Derek’s clenched teeth. When he tilts his head in invitation, the werewolf says, “Scott.”

He waves away the concern with a dismissive hand. “Scott’s fine. He’s more than fine; he’s awesome.” The change in Derek’s probing stare is subtle, but Stiles catches it. “What, you thought I was gonna protect him with my scathing wit?” He chuckles. “No, no, that’s hilarious. I’m off to greener pastures.”

Derek doesn’t look convinced. He actually steps off the curb now, ready to cross the street. Stiles watches him, leaning against his jeep and trying not to look anxious.

“Scott was easy to convince.” It’s true, he was — but Scott’s kind of awesome that way. Sometimes. The thought makes Stiles choke down a smile. “Time for me to get the hell out of California.”

Derek halts halfway across the street.

“That’s a traffic violation,” Stiles tells him.

Derek scowls at him and doesn’t budge. “What are you going to do in New York?”

And now for the saving throw. Stiles shoves his hands in his pockets and shrugs one shoulder. “Gonna work at Ricky’s on Eighth Street, obviously. Get a tiny apartment, order in all the time, pester Yoko Ono. It’s gonna be fun.” He frowns, feeling his brow wrinkle. “Well, see you around, sourwolf.”

He blows Derek a kiss with exaggerated flair. He catches the beginnings of surprise on the werewolf’s face but can’t afford to revel in it. So Stiles turns around and fishes for his keys and then finds himself slammed into the door.

“Again with the violence,” he mutters, but he’s smirking — game, set, match. He twists around in Derek’s hold, intending to sass some more, but finds his mouth full of Derek’s tongue instead.

So, you know, it worked out better than he’d thought.

He cocks his head and moves with Derek, instead of competing for control of the kiss. They stop only when Derek has had enough — when Stiles’s lungs are straining and his tongue is numb. Derek drops his head on Stiles’s shoulder. Stiles tips his own head back, thumping it against the jeep.

“Fuck California,” Derek breathes into his skin.

Stiles grins, allowing his fingers a quick carding through Derek’s hair. “Fuck California,” he agrees, and they get in the car.

And that’s how Stiles Stilinski rescues Derek Hale.


End file.
